The Administrative Core (ADM) of the Program Project in Structural Cell Biology of DNA Repair Machines (SBDR) will coordinate all administrative aspects of the Program and facilitate interaction among the Investigators. Our goal is to maintain the SBDR program coherence, focus, and progress to ensure the successful conduct of the proposed research. Specifically, the ADM Core will provide administrative infrastructure, ensure milestones are met, and promote interaction and efficient communication among SBDR Projects and Cores and with the wider DNA repair and cancer research communities. The infrastructure for the Administrative Core is already in place and operating efficiently, having been established during the nine-year history of SBDR. ADM Core goals will be accomplished through three specific aims: Aim 1. Provide management support to the SBDR Program. Aim 2. Facilitate and monitor SBDR progress and effective allocation of shared research Core efforts. Aim 3. Ensure effective communication between the NCI, investigators, and postdoctoral fellows. Management of the SBDR Program will be provided by an administrative structure that formally consists of Drs. Priscilla Cooper and John Tainer as Core Director and Deputy Director, respectively, together with the Program Communications Coordinator and an Executive Committee comprised of the Project Leaders, selected additional Sr. Investigators, and the EMB and SCB Core Directors. An External Advisory Board comprised of leading investigators in DNA repair, structural biology, and cancer biology will annually review the progress of the Program and make recommendations to the ADM Core Director and Deputy Director. The successful operation of the SBDR Program for 21 investigators at 15 institutions depends heavily on excellent communications and program management capabilities. The Administrative Core serves to provide a central point of contact for all operational matters with in SBDR. This includes providing budget management support, coordinating preparation of annual progress reports, monitoring progress toward overall SBDR goals, maintaining effective and equitable access to the shared resource Cores, and organizing regular teleconferences and web-based conferencing, postdoc webinars, and annual workshops for all investigators and SBDR fellows.